Stars of New York
by Vigors
Summary: New York's Stars will always shine, even if they are hard to find. So Long My Love one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Little Lip Theater for Shinjiro. He finished cleaning the auditorium from last nights performance, and the rooftop garden, where they had a small celebration the night before. Despite it being like any other day in New York, something wasn't right...Shinjiro turned his head and stared at the managers office till it finally hit him. He hasn't seen Ratchet all day, he would usually see her walking around Little Lip, organizing the Green Room, or chatting with one of the girls.

'She must be busy with paperwork.' Shinjiro thought to himself as he walked towards the office. Turning the door knob and peeking in, he saw that it was completely empty. Her desk was spotless, with no sign of it being disturbed at all. It was strange for Ratchet not to be at the Little Lip. Fearing the worst, Shinjiro burst into 's office. "Ah! Shinster! To what do I owe the pleasure, of having you crash into my office." Sunnyside smiled.

", where's, Ratchet?" Shinjiro asked, a small frown making it's way across his face. Sunnyside chuckled at the young mans expense. He was always ready to tease the naïve Captain of the Star Division. Sadly, it'd have to wait another day.

"Well, Shinsky, our dearest Ratchet has gotten a fever. It's very common in the winter, and it can bring the strongest of people down. Very saddening isn't it? Umm...Shinmania? Hello?" Sunnyside looked around his office to see that the young Captain disappeared. Deciding not to put more thought into it, Sunnyside went back to continue working on his paperwork.

Leaving the theater, Shinjiro, burst into Maggi's grocery and bought what he learned from Diana, was the perfect cure for the fever, chicken noodle soup. He also bought something extra, something that reminded him of the day Ratchet took care of him. Shinjiro wouldn't admit it, but this was the day he's been waiting for. The day that he would get to take care of Ratchet.

Shin ran through the streets of New York, with his bag of groceries in tow. When he finally made it to her home, he knocked on the door frantically until she opened. The door slowly squeaked, revealing Ratchet, her bangs were pressed against her forehead due to the sweat and she only wore a blue pajama top. "S-Shin? What are you doing here?" Ratchet asked, a blush growing on her face.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me you were sick?" Shinjiro frowned. "I swore I'd take care of you when you got sick, so that's why I'm here." Shinjiro slipped inside Ratchet's house and made his way into her kitchen, he put his groceries down and took Ratchet to her room. "I have a surprise for you!" Shinjiro smiled down at Ratchet and ran out of her room.

Ratchet only watched as he ran out, while wiping the sweat off her brow. She already visited a clinic earlier in the morning; she refused to tell Shinjiro so, she wouldn't be bother a to him. She silently cursed Sunnyside, for telling Shin she was sick. She was still happy that he came, she forgot his promise, and she was glad she wasn't going to spend the day alone.

Shinjiro quickly burst back into the room with a smile on his face his hands behind his back.. "I got something to help you sleep better, Ratchet." Shinjiro, slowly moved his hands forward to reveal two green onions. He slowly started to creep his way to her bed ready to tie the onions on her neck.

"Shin, don't you dare!" Ratchet ordered as Shinjiro got closer. Shinjiro pounced on Ratchet, trying to tie the onions on her neck as she squirmed under him. Soon the two started to laugh at their little game. Green onions quickly forgotten, Ratchet and Shinjiro start playing, and tickling each other under Ratchet's bed covers. The two stopped playing around when they noticed the situation they got stuck in. Shinjiro, lay on top of Ratchet, her body was pressed under under his, their faces merely inches away from each other.

"R-Ratchet...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Shinjiro was cut off when Ratchet, grabbed the collar of his theater suit and pressed her lips against his. Shinjiro quickly lost himself in their kiss, he lifted her up and wrapped his arms around her, his hands slightly squeezing at her back. Their kiss was quickly cut off, when they heard the sharp squeal of a water kettle.

"Your soups done." Shinjiro sighed. He slowly rose up off her bed and was going to leave the room, when a Ratchet grabbed his hand.

"Thank you, Shin." Ratchet smiled. She released him and Shinjiro silently slipped out of her room. Shinjiro went into the kitchen and poured the soup into a small bowl, grabbing a small spoon. Shinjiro made his way back into the blonde woman's room.

"I'm going to need you to sit up, Ratchet." Shinjiro ordered as he entered the room. Ratchet squirmed up and smiled as she new what he was going to do. Shinjiro scooped up some broth and rose it to her lips. They continued this until the meal was finished. Shin placed the bowl on a table, and peered out the window, it only felt like they spent an hour together but, it most have been more as the sun had already fallen.

"It's getting late." Shinjiro sighed. "I guess, I should be heading home." Shinjiro stiffened as he felt two arms wrap around his waist, and a sweaty blond head placed on his shoulder.

"Why don't you just stay over tonight?"

"I-I don't know if-"

"It's not polite to say no to a lady young man." Ratchet laughed into Shinjiro's neck. She leaned forward and squeezed his hand in hers, and led him into the bed. They both crashed onto the bed, and snuggled up closer each other, looking up at the ceiling above them. Shinjiro gazed down at the woman who's head was placed was on his chest, thanking the stars above for blessing him with a woman like her.

"Shin?"

"Yes, Ratchet."

"Have you heard, that when you're sick it's always good to have someone dear near you. So, that they will take the illness away from you."

"N-No, I haven't heard that." Shinjiro stuttered.

"We'll just have to see if it's true in the morning." Ratchet sighed, before silently dozing off into a peaceful slumber.

SLML~

Shinjiro woke with a piercing in his head. He groaned as he opened his eyes, to the piercing morning sun. He looked over the room and saw Ratchet adjusting her tie in front of her mirror. She saw Shinjiro and smiled at him. "I'm feeling great today, thanks for yesterday!"

"Don't worry about it." Shinjiro grunted as he sat up. He placed his hand on his forehead and felt that he was burning up. "I-I think I caught your fever."

"Huh...Guess the story I read was true. I'll drive you home, and I'll tell Sunnyside you're sick. I'll come after work and take care of you when I'm done." Ratchet leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Shinjiro's cheek. 'This is going to be a never ending cycle.' Shinjiro thought to himself as he was being led to Ratchet's car.

**I decided I'm just going to make this story as a series of So Long My Love one-shots. This is mainly to help me practice writing in third person and fluff. I also promised a few friends I would do this so here you go. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you really think I can ride him?" Shinjiro asked as he fed Larry an apple piece.

"Of course! We're all pals here! You won't mind, right buddy!" Gemini smiled patting her horse. Larry looked up and neighed. "See, he doesn't mind."

Shinjiro bit his lip, and started to examine Central Park. Many people visited the park on Saturdays, but all eyes were on them today. Every eye that examined them knew Gemini as the one of the many famous actresses of the Little Lip theater, but no one knew who he was. If he fell off Larry who knew what the reaction of the onlookers would be.

"Okay." Shinjiro nodded. There was no backing out now. He would ride Larry as elegantly as Gemini could, maybe even better. Shinjiro hopped on top of Larry and grabbed his reigns. Gemini smiled and beamed up at him.

"You can do it, Shiny! Now let's get going!" Gemini whistled. She reeled her hand back and slapped Larry's rear end.

Larry gave off a loud neigh and stampeded out of the park, taking a screaming Shinjiro along with him. Gemini stood firmly in place registering what just happen and what she did. "L-Larry... S-Shiny... Shiny!" She quickly started sprinting after the two, trying to stop her galloping horse and save her panicked friend.

"Larry stop!" Shinjiro screamed as Larry raced out of Central Park and crashed into Midtown. The horse turned and and stampeded towards the direction of Kitty's Boutique and Subaru's apartments. The wind stung Shinjiro's eyes make them blur with tears, but he could see the small frame and purple suit that belonged to his friend. "Subaru help!"

The small actress only watched as the horse sped away before she could do anything. She raised a fan to her lips and waited for the second group of this party to join. Gemini sprinted towards Subaru and stopped taking in long desperate breaths of air. "S-Shiny...Larry...Where!"

Subaru removed the fan from her lips and pointed towards towards the direction where the horse sped off. "Subaru saw Larry, and Shinjiro go that way." She stated plainly. Gemini nodded and continued her chase.

"Thank you, Subaru!" The country girl yelled over her shoulder as she ran off.

Shinjiro and Larry flew across the streets of New York. Shinjiro gripped Larry's neck hard as he silently cried for his safety. A red convertible weaved it's way next to Larry and started honking it's horn to catch the young captain's attention. Shinjiro peaked through one of his eyes to see Ratchet waving at him, anger etched on her face.

"Do you know the ruckus you're causing, Shin?" Ratchet yelled.

"I don't know how to stop him!" Shinjiro shouted back.

Ratchet's frown turned into a smile as she put her sunglasses on. "This will certainly be a learning experience for you! Good luck, try not to get hurt!" She laughed as she turned into the street leading to the theater, while Larry sped off taking Shinjiro to the Bay-area. Larry hopped over the fence of Battery Park, dropping Shinjiro and knocking him out. Larry stopped his stampede with losing the extra weight on his back. The horse moved towards the young captain and nuzzled his forehead. Shinjiro only groaned and turned his head away from the horse.

The young cow girl finally caught up to her friend. Gemini ran towards Shinjiro's unconscious form and examined him. Deciding he was alright to move she knelt down, and placed the young mans head on her lap.

Larry moved towards the girl and lowered his head near hers. Gemini raised her hand and patted him. "I'm sorry, Larry. I didn't mean to scare you or get Shinjiro hurt." She sighed, running her fingers through Shinjiro's jet black hair.

Hours passed and the two Star Division members stayed planted in their places. Shinjiro slowly started stirring from his unconscious state as Gemini watched excitedly as her friend woke up.

"What happened?" Shinjiro asked as he opened his eyes.

"Shiny! Well, you fell off Larry, and had the lights knocked outta you." Gemini explained. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine. I should have held on better." Shinjiro chuckled as he tried to sit up. Gemini placed her hand on his chest and held him down.

"I don't think you should get up yet." Gemini ordered. Larry neighed as the sun started to set, reminding the cowgirl exactly how long they had been out. "You can go back home, Larry. You should go get your rest." The horse slowly trotted away from the park as two pairs of eyes watched him.

"He can really run." Shinjiro sighed. "I guess, I can say I learned something today. I wonder if anything else will happen to make this day truly memorable."

Gemini smiled and slowly lowered her face in front of Shinjiro's. Gently she placed her lips on his for a soft and quick kiss. Gemini rose up and her faced matched the color of her hair. A blush crept its way on Shinjiro's face as he watched the cow girl.

"Woah...You and Diana were right. Love is bitter sweet. Sweet when you kiss and bitter because it leaves you wanting more." Shinjiro rose up and took Gemini's hand. "Let's do something safe today. I'll safely walk you home. How's that sound?"

"Let's get a wiggle on than!" Gemini laughed as she ran and dragged Shinjiro along with her.

** Meh... This came out differently written than it did in my mind. Tell me what you think about it? I currently started replaying Sakura Wars: So long My Love, to get all of the endings and get more inspiration in my one shots. If you have a request for one-shot you can post it in a review or send me a message. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt by Vegeta the 3rd. Thanks buddy!**

Shinjiro extended his hand as the birds in Diana's secret area started to arrive for their daily feed. The birds pecked at the young captains hand as he surveyed the area. Diana was late; the young actress would always be the first to arrive, and the last to leave in their afternoon meetings. Shinjiro sighed as he spread the bird feed around the area so that the birds wouldn't fight.

"Shin." The young captain turned around to see the doctor before him. Diana adjusted her hair and took a few steps closer to him, Shinjiro noticed that she looked a little flustered as she nervously twiddled her fingers.

"Is something wrong, Diana." Shinjiro asked.

"W-Well...Tomorrow we have the day off, so I was wondering if you would like to the pool with me."

"The...pool?" Shinjiro slowly repeated.

"I was never able to do many physical activities in the past, since I was stuck in my wheel chair. And swimming is something I've always wanted to try, so I thought I could learn how to do it with you by my side." Diana explained.

Shinjiro turned his gaze away from the young woman in front of him to watch as a small bird pecked his shoe. His felt his heart beat quicken while a ghost of a smile expanded across his face. "I would love to teach you how to swim, Diana." Shinjiro said. "So at which pool are we going to meet up at?"

"My Uncle Sunnyside reserved a pool for us. A cab will pick you up tomorrow in the morning."

SLMY~

Sunnyside kept his word, a cab picked up Shinjiro and dropped him off ;but Sunnyside also invited the rest of the Star division girls to join in what was supposed to be a private swimming lesson. Shinjiro slipped his fingertips into the cool water and let out a sigh.

"This is going to be so much fun! Watch me, Chieron!"

"No, Rosita. You know the rules; you just ate so your going to have to wait awhile before you start swimming."

"Aww...Okay." Rosita whined.

"Don't worry sweetie you've got all day to swim." Cherry hummed as she slipped her towel on a chair.

Shinjiro turned and watched as the rest of the girls were preparing to sunbathe. Subaru refused to go, he guessed it was to keep Subaru's true identity a secret. Ratchet was lying on a beach chair, her glasses covered her face, so Shinjiro couldn't tell if she was taking a nap or just enjoying the sun. Gemini was cleaning up a small silver grill to prep it for the barbeque she planned out. Cheiron rubbed sun tan lotion on Rosita's arms, while the young girl struggled in the older woman's grasp. Cherry showed off the new swimsuit to Anri, praising the seamstress for her handiwork.

Shinjiro slowly walked into the pool, it sent shivers up his spine as he wasn't accustomed to the cool temperature. He lay on his back and floated on the water while he waited for Diana. She wasn't dressed in her swimsuit like the other girls; She rushed to the dressing rooms as soon as soon as they reached their destination.

Shinjiro shut his eyes and let himself be lost in the cool tranquil bliss of the calming water. 'I'm not going to let this ruin my day!' Shinjiro thought to himself as he glided across the water. 'Everything will go down smoothly!' The young samurai got on his feet and was about to thrust his hands in there, but stopped himself when he saw the young nurse step out of the dressing rooms.

Diana wore a turquoise surplice bathing suit, her glasses weren't adorned on her face, and her long blonde hair was undone, so it moved with her body with every step she took. Shinjiro couldn't help but look down at his dollar store swim trunks and feel a little embarrassed at his swimwear choice.

"The waters a little cold, you might want to dip your toes in first." Shinjiro instructed as he waded towards her. Diana slowly walked in, her eyes were squeezed tight as the freezing water caressed more of her body. Shinjiro reached forward and took her, guiding her, waiting for her to become accustomed to the feeling.

"I'm ready, Shin."

"How about we teach you how to float first? I'm going to need you to rest back, and don't worry I'll have my hands on your back the whole time." Shinjiro said. Diana leaned back and let the water engulf her as Shinjiro put one of his hands on the back of her head and the other on her legs. "You're a little tense, just relax. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Shinjiro waded through the water as he helped Diana stay afloat. Shinjiro silently glided her throughout the water, giving her a few words of encouragement as he replaced his hand off her legs. "Shin you pervert! You're trying to cop a feel aren't you!" The silent lesson was over. The young captain jumped back and glared at the young girl who wrongly accused him.

"How much of a pervert do you think I am, Anri? I would never do that!" Shinjiro shouted. He watched her with a hurt look to his face, as Anri scoffed and went back to looking at the magazine in her hands.

"Okay where were we?" Shinjiro asked himself as he turned around. "Diana?" The young captain eyes widen as he studied the water's surface and couldn't find the young doctor. Shinjiro dove into the water and saw Diana's form in the bottom of the deep end. Shinjiro shot himself towards Diana, when he reached her he wrapped his arms around her body, and raced towards the surface.

As Shinjiro reached the surface he started wheezing for air, while Diana coughed out water besides him. "I'm sorry, Diana. I can understand if you want to stop right now." Shinjiro coughed.

"No. It's okay I want to keep going."

SLML~

After an hour of practice, Shinjiro couldn't help but think he was a great teacher. Diana finally was able to swim on her own without Shinjiro having to hold on to her in anyway. The young captain watched as Diana swam along side Rosita who dog paddled and splashed anyone who got in her way.

"Yo, Shin!" Shinjiro turned around to face Cheiron who was dressed in her suit. "I gotta dash, can you make sure Rosita remembers her guns when she leaves?" She asked.

"Alright, Cheiron. Stay safe!" The Harlem lawyer waved as she left the pool.

"Foods done!" Gemini shouted as she placed a large tray of food on a small picnic table. Rosita paddled her way out of the pool once that announcement was made, and dashed at the table. The small girl quickly started stacking up her plate while humming a small tune.

Shinjiro turned around to watch Diana. She swam towards him until her body seemed to go down under. Shinjiro quickly dived under water to save her, he didn't want in other incident like the last one to happen again. Once under her saw that, Diana's arms were outstretched as if they were reaching for him.

Shinjiro reached forward and grabbed her. Diana's hand quickly got a grip on his face. Shinjiro stared wide-eyed as Diana moved her face closer to his, and placed a quick and gentle underwater kiss on his lips. Diana let go of him and dove up to the surface and Shinjiro soon followed.

"Thank you, for everything, Shin." Diana whispered. Shinjiro just smiled. This was the best day at a pool that he's ever had.

**Sorry this one took so long folks. Tell me what you think. Anyway, if anyone knows that age of all the Star Division girls I'd really appreciate it if you gave them to me. If you have a request for a one-shot leave it in a review or in a pm. And thanks again, Vegeta the 3****rd****, and all of you who review this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt by No Account. Side Note -Subaru pretty much says she is a girl at court in the Cheiron Chapter, I've been replaying the game recently and stopped there. Heh. Also, thank you YaoiLover361 for giving me a link to learn the ages of the girls. Figure I might as well post them on here.**

**Gemini, 16. Ratchet, Cheiron, 21. Rosita, 11. Diana, 19. And Subaru's is a mystery. **

Shinjiro never thought he would feel like this, he never imagined he'd ever be in such a state. He stomach squeezed, his mind flooded with thoughts of not being good enough for the one he loved. Rubbing his palms together he studied his shoes and adjusted his tie.

He loved Subaru. He thought that was the only thing that mattered as they were together. As time progressed his thoughts took a turn for the negative. Shinjiro thought it was only worry regarding Subaru's gender, but as time progressed he found out it wasn't really the problem.

He found out when he walked into the auditorium and watched Subaru recite part of the plays monologue perfectly. Shinjiro didn't really know why it bothered him at first, but as he thought about while staring at his ceiling those thoughts hit him. Subaru was perfect, too perfect.

While Subaru had problems expressing emotions, Subaru was intelligent, practical, but most important, Subaru was his'. Yet, he still couldn't see what she saw him. Shinjiro was clumsy, he makes quite a few more mistakes then anybody he's ever known.

Shinjiro wished he could speak about his problems to someone, but he didn't know exactly who he could talk to about matters of the heart. The girls weren't an option since most of them couldn't keep a secret. Sunnyside he felt, wouldn't take it as seriously. He wished he could ask his mother, but he didn't want to worry her.

It was late, Shinjiro knew he would have to leave the theater soon or suffer Anri's scorn. With a sigh the young captain left the Little Lip Theater and traveled to Harlem. As he entered he was greeted by Carlos. Shinjiro considered asking Carlos what to do, but he knew Carlos would only try to push him towards pursuing his big sis, Cheiron.

Shinjiro strolled into the dark alleys of Harlem, the location where he and Subaru would go star gazing together. He climbed ontop one of the old abandon cars and started finding constellations. She taught him about celestial objects, he mused. Shinjiro would always find himself pondering if he has ever taught Subaru something.

"Shinjiro." The young captain perked up at hearing his named and smiled at his companion. The girl that was making his heart go crazy, stepped out of the dark shadows towards him. Shinjiro patted the car, inviting her to take a seat next to him. Subaru jumped on the car and took a seat next to the young captain. Shinjiro watched as her eyes quickly scanned the sky.

"If something is on your mind, say it Shinjiro." Subaru said plainly. Shinjiro frowned. Was he that easy to read. The young captain took in a deep breath feeling his stomach squeeze making him feel nauseous.

"I want to know what you see in me. I'm childish, clumsy, I'm so full of faults that if I kept going on it would be a never ending list." Shinjiro said, rubbing his palms together. Subaru regarded the young captain silently, Shinjiro noticed a small smile tugged at her lips as she looked away from him.

Shinjiro felt as Subaru grabbed his tie and tugged it, once his face was close enough to her she placed a small soft kiss on his cheek. "You accept me for who I am, as I accept you." Shinjiro felt his face flush at her words. He was glad that his feelings didn't go unnoticed.

**This is a short one. I have a confession, I haven't got the Subaru ending, so I don't really like her that much. No Account, I'm a bit familiar with the endings of Sakura Wars: Is Paris Burning. Honestly Sega or whatever company makes the games, had a chance to make this game series popular when the anime series Sakura Wars TV was dubbed in America.**

** Oh and there is a new Sakura Taisen game coming out, only its going to be a web browser game. Disappointing ay? Well, Thanks for reading and leaving reviews you guys, I really appreciate the support.**

** I'm also thinking of posting a story on this section, when I improve as a writer. Here's the summary for now. Tell me what you think.**

When New York is in danger the New York Combat Revue is always there. Now an unknown enemy holding the identity of every member of the revue appears causing chaos in it's wake. The Stars struggle in it's hectic grip, struggling not only to protect themselves, but also the city that never sleeps.


End file.
